Chaotic energy
File:Mazar.jpg|"Many authorities on fel magic have thoroughly calculated that it will ultimate consume all who attempt to master it. Until that day arrives, though - wohoo!" - Mazar File:Fel Trade.jpg|"Wielding fel magic is like fixing a machine - you have to break a few things to get it to work." - Bizzik Sparkcog Fel is the primal force of chaos.Dave Kosak on Twitter: Fel is the primal force of chaos. It can pool into a green goop when it's in physical form. Arcane "Fel is language of chaos, arcane is language of order. Same spectrum, opposite ends! (The RPG books aren't considered canon)"' - Dave Kosak'Dave Kosak on Twitter: demonsFel is language of chaos, arcane is language of order. Same spectrum, opposite ends! (The RPG books aren't considered canon) Arcane is a fundamental power, which mana is a measure of.Dave Kosak on Twitter: An upcoming book will detail these and other fundamental forces! Arcane is a fundamental power, "Mana" is just a measure of it. Arcane was claimed to be on the opposite end of fel, but on the same spectrum as fel.Dave Kosak on Twitter: demonsFel is language of chaos, arcane is language of order. Same spectrum, opposite ends! (The RPG books aren't considered canon) According to how fel was described, fel is chaotic energy that warlocks convert life into by draining a victim as a source of power. File:Drain Mana.jpg|Tremendous power comes from a warlock's ability to sustain complex rituals. - Drain Mana File:Arcane Power.jpg|Arcane energy surged through her as she drew deep from her own power. Warlocks are the equivalent to magesTides of Darkness pg. 195 (on ebooks) and fel magic--the ways of the warlock--is demonic. Many shared the common perception that the magi's magic were and possibly even demonic. This might be because energies are naturally chaotic in the sense that they want to spread out and if mana were water, arcane energy would be steam pressure, the force released when mana is burn. Demons "'...fel energies: the dark magic of demons..."''Paragons pg. 894 File:Demonic Infusion.jpg|It's nowhere near as painful as it looks. It's much, much worse. - Demonic Infusion File:Corruption.jpg|Not even dragons are immune to the corruption of fel magic. File:Curse of Doom TCG.jpg Demons are evil immortals who feed upon life and magic. They also delight in inflicting suffering, spreading corruption, and, of course, destroying all that is good. In order to become a demon, a creature must be infused with fel energy.The Warcraft Encyclopedia/Demons Demonic power File:Demonologist's Pact.jpg|When you're a warlock, there's no such thing as a long-term goal. - Demonic Pact File:Ritual Sacrifice TCG.jpg|Warlocks use every tool at their disposal, including friends. - Ritual Sacrifice File:Kena Shadowbrand.jpg|Warlocks have the ability to convert their own life force into rewards - both material and evanescent. - Kena Shadowbrand Demonic power (or warlock magics) is the is the power of evil immortals who feed upon life and magic. In the face of demonic power, most heroes see death. Warlocks see only opportunity. Dominance is their aim, and they have found a path to it in the dark arts. File:Soul Link.jpg|A warlock casting Soul Link: "You'll do as I say, even if it means the death of you." - Soulbond File:Soul Trap.jpg|Fel magic has a profound effect on the soul - both the victim's and the warlock's. - Soul Trap File:Banish.jpg|When you draw power from demons, it's a good idea to have a backup plan in case they disagree. - Banish Warlocks binds demons to their will. By their very nature, demons are leeches on the living universe—but the demonologist has mastered harnessing the power of these malefic beings on the field of battle. Warlocks harvest the souls of their defeated enemies; those specialized in the ways of demonology use this life essence to tap into the Void, pulling all manner of abomination from the chaos of the Twisting Nether. While such a practice is often considered by outsiders to be wicked and reckless, the demonologist maintains absolute control over the summoned creatures. These malignant entities are fully beholden to—and empowered by—the will of the warlock, until banished to the realm from whence they came. File:Eye of Kilrogg.jpg|The Eye of Kilrogg spell is a variation on summoning and necromantic magiks. File:Shadows of Death.jpg|A warlock casting Shadows of Death: "Rhuunom will only be gone for a moment. Can you say the same for yourself?" - Felbender Lara File:Grim Reach.jpg|"My reach extends into your soul." - Forang Deathrattle According to Justin Parker, warlocks have overlapping abilities with necromancers but pursue a discipline different from them.Justin Parker on Twitter (broken link) However, necromancers are defined by their practice of necromancy, the study and use of magic to raise and control the dead. '''If warlocks have necromantic abilities and practice necromantic abilities, they are practitioners of necromancy (necromancers) and thus do not pursue a discipline different from them. File:Undead Warlock using Life Tap.jpg|When the dark arts call for flesh, you can only trust your own. - Life Tap File:Death Coil.jpg|Death is not something you can run from when it comes for you. - Death Coil File:Delrach the Vile.jpg|"I sense great power in you. I will enjoy taking it." - Delrach the Vile Fel magic drains life and can be powered by the life force drained. Aaron Rosenberg agrees that if fel magic uses life-energy as a power source but is dark/destructive, it's at least some form of death magic,Aaron Rosenberg on Twitter: I agree. :) stating that it's also his understand that fel magic is a form of necromantic magic.Aaron Rosenberg on Twitter: That's my understanding as well. :) Micky Neilson though stated that Fel is its own category. Not the same as Death, even though it drains life.Micky Neilson on Twitter: Fel magic is its own category. Not the same as Death, even though it drains life. However, fel magic would be death magic (or at least a form of it) because it drains life. In many (if not all) fantasy settings, death magic is a dark form of life magic, which fel would be if it uses life force as a power source. File:Forbidden Knowledge.jpg|A warlock presumably controlling a fel construct known as the infernal. File:Fel Pact.jpg|A warlock seemingly binding an Eredar (Wrathguard) with fel chains. File:Kamboozle, Bringer of Doom.jpg|A warlock and her felhound. Felhounds are not of natural origin. Demons contain the fel magic (also known as destructive magic) and fel magic consumes souls. The magic inherent to the demons killed everything. Nothing, no matter how deeply buried, ever escaped. Their life essences had been destroyed. Unlike the undead, who have their souls attached to their bodies, albeit imperfectly, demons would have no life essence (souls). In addition, demons aren't the source of fel magic (which makes them demons). As such, demons would be created/constructed creatures and constructs were never truly alive. When asked how demons are alive since they contain fel magic, Sean Copeland, Blizzard's Senior Lore Historian, claimed, "it's magic". If anything though, demons would be as dead as the undead and the study and use of magic to control them would be necromancy (the study and use of magic to control the dead). Demonic Resources File:Soul Shard.jpg|It does not reflect the face of the viewer, but rather the face of the soul trapped within. - Jar Soul Warlocks make use of burning embers, demonic fury or soul shards to empower their own spells, making them swifter or more deadly.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Classes > Warlock Burning embers: Burning embers are embers that possess fel magic's fuel. Demonic fury: Demonic fury is presumably the fury of demons that allows warlocks to tap into demonic magic. Soul shards: Real Fel energy consumes souls, yes. Hence soul shards.Jeremy Feasel on Twitter: This is one of the few things I think I know. Real Fel energy consumes souls, yes. Hence, soul shards. The foul crystal creates a connection to the Twisting Nether, pulling a demon through against its will.Quest:Soul Shards of Summoning - "...Some of his disciples can summon minor demons. To do this, these lesser warlocks must use a soul shard. The foul crystal creates a connection to the Twisting Nether, pulling a demon through against its will." Demon Hunters Warlocks were indirectly responsible for the creation of Demon Hunters. When Illidan was being told by Lord Ravencrest that warlocks raised the dead, Illidan listened first with disbelief then astonishment. Illidan found himself admiring the audacity of the demons for the first time. He didn't think such was possible. Whereas, Lord Ravencrest considered the raising of the dead an abominable thing, Illidan did not see the matter in the same light. The demon's spellcasters allowed no limits to their imagination. The better to gain their ultimate goal, they worked to create whatever their abilities allowed. While the goal itself was not to be admired, the warlocks' efforts were. Illidan expressed to Ravencrest his wish to capture one of the Eredar, but was quickly told by Lord Ravencrest that he expected the Eredar to be slain on sight. Quickly smothering any hint of his esteem for the warlocks, Illidan retreated, his mind awhirl with thoughts concerning what he had learned. Even the two wizards he met never hinted of such abilities, or surely they would have seen the good sense in calling up the battlefield casualties of both sides to use against the Burning Legion. He questioned, "How better to defeat an enemy than to learn their strengths and add them to your own arsenal?"The Demon Soul pg. 405-407 In Illidan was planted the mindset that his disciples follow: The Illidari embrace fel and chaotic magics—energies that have long threatened the world of Azeroth—believing them necessary to challenge the Burning Legion. Wielding the power of demons they've slain, they develop demonic features that incite revulsion and dread in fellow elves.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Classes > Demon Hunter Dreaded Elders The Old Gods (also known as the Dreaded Elders) are entities of chaos and destruction.Ultimate Visual Guide pg. 33 - Known as the Old Gods, these entities of chaos and destruction wreaked havoc on the world. They are evil, immortal, and parastitic. It would make sense if these chaotic creatures are infused with chaotic energy (which fel was described as) and are thus demons (evil immortals who feed upon life and magic. However, it is stated that Old Gods aren't demons. If anything they would be demonic. The third World Tree, Vordrassil, was created in the Grizzly Hills region of Northrend. It was corrupted by the Old Gods and, as a result, later destroyed by the druids.Ultimate Visual Guide pg. 19 - A third World Tree, Vordrassil, was created in the Grizzly Hills region of Northrend. It was corrupted by the Old Gods and, as a result, later destroyed by the druids. Foul ooze began to crawl the earth where the tree touched the ground. This ooze is entropic, which is what fel is. Elementals Manifestations of volatile energy, elementals are innately chaotic entities whose origins are unknown.Ultimate Visual Guide pg. 176 - Elementals are manifestations of volatile energy. Their exact origins are unknown. These innately chaotic entities once raged freely on primordial Azeroth until the Old Gods arrived and enslaved them. Elementals being infused with chaotic energy (which fel was described as) since they are chaotic in nature makes sense in Micky Neilson's opinion.Micky Neilson on Twitter: Makes sense to me - not an official call though, just my opinion. God of Fel and Flame A race of beings known as the titans worked throughout the universe to shape worlds of justice and order. Sargeras, a paragon of virtue, was dispatched by the ruling council of titans, known as the Pantheon, to fight the evil demons that dwelled in the Twisting Nether. These demons constantly threatened the titans' creations, and for thousands of years, Sargeras performed his duties without question or fail. Sargeras traveled among countless worlds for millenia, eradicating hordes of demons from existence. Yet Sargeras witnessed horrors that wore heavy on him, and lost hope and embraced despair in time. Seeing so much evil made it hard for the titan to retain his belief that the universe cold ever be made a bastion of peace. He came to believe that a flaw in the fabric of creation set up an unwinnable battle against evil.Ultimate Visual Guide pg. 34 The universe had to be destroyed utterly and remade without the underlying defect. Only then could true order be achieved. To carry out his plan, Sargeras created the Legion, whose ranks he bolstered by creating demons. Over the course of millennia, he twisted many creatures into demons so that they would join his Burning Legion and work toward his goal: the destruction of the universe.The Warcraft Encyclopedia/Burning Legion Sargeras is the God of Fel and Flame.Ultimate Visual Guide Please note though: Sargeras doesn't seem to be the God of Fel in the sense that he created Fel or in the sense that he has absolute control over Fel: * 1) If Sargeras is Fel's creator, he would be responsible (directly or indirectly) for the creation of the demons he fought for millenia. * 2) If Sargeras has absolute control over all the Fel that exists, it stands to reason he could simply rid all demons of the Fel. Felblood Felblood is the blood of evil immortals who feed upon life and magic. Felblood can allow those covered in it to hear Sargeras' whispers.Wowhead: Database > Spells > NPC Abilities - Felblood Fel Flame File:Fel Fire.jpg|No natural force can extinguish this fire. - Fel Fire File:Fel Immolation.jpg|Fel Immolation Fel flame is flame born from demonic magic.Fel Flame (elemental) Those blessed by Sargeras can shroud themselves in fel flames.Wowhead: Database > Spells > Uncategorized - Fel Immolation File:Shadow and Flame TCG.jpg|A warlock casting Shadow and Flame: "Diversify." - Harnessing Shadows by Lady Sevine File:Hellfire TCG.jpg|"Let the fire sear my flesh, so long as it burns my enemies as well." - Hellfire Fel magic is the magic of equal parts shadow and fire. To fuel the fel magic, as stated before, but an insignificant sacrifice--a living fish or two, a few strands of seaweed--is required.The Comic Volume 4 - Whispers: "Let me help you fight that monster...for fel magic is powerful...and we are near the sea. It requires but an insignificant sacrifice—a living fish or two, a few strands of seaweed—to fuel the magic." By extension, fel flames would require a cost. It seems that fel flames represent hell's flames, for it stated that with hell's fire, you make a bargain. It costs a little of yourself.Lord of the Clans by Christie Golden References Category:Magic Category:Class Category:Lore